Taxon Lazarus
Taxon Lazarus (del latín) o taxón Lázaro es un fenómeno paleontológico, un taxón desaparece durante uno o más períodos del registro fósil, por lo que se considera extinto, y vuelve a aparecer de nuevo mucho tiempo después. Es decir, se produce cuando dos zonas con registros de un taxón están separadas por un espacio de tiempo donde es desconocido. No habiendo ninguna evidencia en este periodo de ese taxón determinado aunque sí las hay antes o después de este. A este taxón se le denomina Taxón Lázaro y a esta circunstancia efecto Lázaro. También da origen al término "especie Lázaro", utilizada con cierta frecuencia en neontología. El nombre proviene de Lázaro, personaje que es resucitado por Jesús de Nazaret en el Evangelio de Juan. La explicación científica de esta forma de pseudoextinción generalmente es debida a que: *Realmente no exista registro. Los fósiles son escasos especialmente de determinados periodos geológicos, de grupos de seres no demasiado abundantes, que vivan en ambientes que no favorezcan la fosilización, o de pequeño tamaño, lo que dificulta más su fosilización. *Un error entre los taxones por homorfismo: es posible que los especímenes intermedios sean parecidos a los de otro grupo y hayan sido catalogados erróneamente dentro de este otro. Un tipo especial de taxón Lázaro es el taxón zombie que son aquellos grupos que se ha supuesto que seguían vivos tras su extinción, porque se han encontrado fósiles en capas superiores. Esto es debido a que los fósiles se han desplazado de un estrato a otro por causas naturales o artificiales llevando al equivoco a los investigadores que así suponen la supervivencia de seres vivos en un periodo cuando llevaban extintos hace tiempo . Animales reaparecidos de la extincion Fosiles reaparecidos 350px|thumb|[[Coelacanthimorpha o celacantos]] *Coelacanthimorpha o celacantos:Extintos hace 80 millones de años atras, redescubierto en 1938 *monoplacóforos o Monoplacophora:extinto a mediados de el periodo devonico, hasta que se descubrieron los miembros que viven en aguas profundas frente a Costa Rica en 1952 *rata de roca laosiana Laonastes aenigmamus miembro de la familia de los diatómidos DiatomyidaeExtinto hace 11 millones de años; redescubierto 1996. *Monito de monte Dromiciops gliroides un miembro de la clase Microbiotheria *Metasequoia glyptostroboides o secoya del alba, un género de conífera, fue descrita por primera vez como un fósil a partir de la era Mesozoica por Shigeru Miki en 1941, pero en 1944 un pequeño arbol de esta especie fue descubierto en China en Modaoxi por Zhan Wang. *Wollemia nobilis Wollemia, una especie conocida previamente sólo de los fósiles a partir del 2 a 90 millones de años representa un nuevo género de Araucariaceae, fue redescubierto en 1994. *Nightcap Roble Eidothea hardeniana y E. zoexylocarya, lo que representa un género previamente conocida sólo a partir de los fósiles de 15 a 20 millones de años, fueron reconocidos en 2000 y 1995, respectivamente. *pecarí del Chaco Catagonus wagneri, conocido sólo como fósiles antes de su descubrimiento en 1975 *rata Pigmea de las montañas (Burramys parvus), Australia sólo realmente hibernado marsupial, originalmente conocida desde el registro fósil y, a continuación, se descubrió de nuevo en 1966 esta especie está en peligro de extinción debido al calentamiento global, depredadores y la pérdida de hábitat. Reaparecieron de la lista roja de la IUCN Plantas thumb|Furbish's lousewort [[Pedicularis furbishiae]] *Mount Diablo buckwheat Eriogonom truncatum — Creido extinto en 1935 redescubierto otra vez en 2005. *Furbish's lousewort Pedicularis furbishiae - Especie identificada como canadiensia extinta 1880, redescubierta en 1970. *Camellia piquetiana, long known only from 19th century herbarium specimens labeled as Thea piquetiana until it was rediscovered in Vietnam in 2003. * Blunt Chaff Flower (Achyranthes mutica) * Climbing Alsinidendron (Alsinidendron viscosum) * Jellyfish tree (Medusagyne oppositifolia) * She cabbage tree (Lachanodes arborea) * Virginia Round-leaf Birch (Betula uber) * Sicilian Fir (Abies nebrodensis) * Afrothismia pachyantha * Antirhea tomentosa * Asplundia clementinae * Badula platyphylla * Bulbophyllum filiforme * Cyanea dunbariae * Cyanea procera * Eugenia bojeri * Mammillaria schwarzii * Medemia argun * Pittosporum tanianum * Takhtajania perrieri * Turbinicarpus gielsdorfianus * Bulbostylis neglecta Invertebrados thumb|100px|''[[Prionomyrmex macrops]] * Madeiran land snail (''Discus guerinianus) — extinto en 1996 encontrado otravez en 1999. * Lord Howe Island stick insect (Dryococelus australis); extinto en 1930 — redescubierto en 2001. * Giant Palouse earthworm (Driloleirus americanus); extinto en 1980, encontrado otravez 2006. * Xylotoles costatus, New Zealand longhorn beetle, considerado extinto 1986 encontrado otra vez 1996. * Prionomyrmex macrops, descubierto en 1931, no visto otra vez hasta 1977. * Canterbury knobbed weevil (Karocolens tuberculatus), visto ultimamente en 1922 descubierto en el Lago Tekapo en Diciembre del 2004. Anfibios thumb|''[[Atelopus laetissimus]] * Armoured Frog (''Litoria lorica) * Painted frog (Atelopus ebenoides marinkellei) extinto 1995, redescubierto en el 2006. * Atelopus laetissimus * Atelopus nahumae * Bufo cristatus * Bufo sumatranus * Isthmohyla rivularis * Ixalotriton niger * Philautus chalazodes * Taudactylus rheophilus * Thorius minutissimus * Telmatobufo venustus no fue visto desde 1899 hasta 1999. Reptiles * La Palma Giant Lizard (Gallotia auaritae) extinto en 1500, redescubierto en 2007. * La Gomera Giant Lizard (Gallotia bravoana) * Phoboscincus bocourti, un lagarto de 50cm, ultimo especimen capturado en 1870 y se presumia extinto. en 2003, un especimen pequeño, fue redescubierto. * New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Rhacodactylus ciliatus) * Arakan Forest Turtle (Heosemys depressa) visto por ultima vez en 1908 encontrado otra vez en 1994. * Gray's monitor (Varanus olivaceus), descrito en 1845, and no se vio otra vez hasta dentro de 130 años Mamiferos thumb|[[Gilbert's Potoroo (Potorous gilbertii)]] * Fernandina rice rat (Nesoryzomys fernandinae) — extinto en 1980 encontado otra vez en 1990. * Bavarian pine vole (Microtus bavaricus) - extinto en 1960, redescubierto en 2000. * Woolly flying squirrel (Eupetaurus cinereus) - unicos dos especimenes conocidos extintos a finales de l siglo 19 hasta que se recolectaran todos los especimenes. * Yellow-tailed woolly monkey (Lagothrix flavicauda) * Gilbert's Potoroo (Potorous gilbertii), extremamente raro en australia se presumia extinto 1800 visto 1994. * Central Rock Rat (Zyzomys pedunculatus) * New Holland Mouse (Pseudomys novaehollandiae) descrito 1843, redescubierto en Ku-ring-gai parque Nacional norte de Sydney, en 1967. * Brazilian Arboreal Mouse (Rhagomys rufescens) * Philippine bare-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia chapmani) * Flat-Headed Myotis (Myotis planiceps) * Tammar Wallaby (Macropus eugenii eugenii), presumido extinto en 1925 en Nueva Zelanda extinto en 1998. * Cuban Solenodon (Atopogale cubanus), se creyo extinto hasta que se encontro un especimen vivo en 2003 * Burchell's Zebra (Equus quagga burchellii), creido extinto 1918 redescubierto 2004. Birds * Ivory-billed woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) — extinto cerca a 1987 despues unconfirmado en 1999 y 2004. * Jerdon's Courser (Rhinoptilus bitorquatus) — asumido extinto hasta 1986. * Madagascar serpent-eagle (Eutriorchis astur) - redescubierto en 1993, seis años despues de su extincion. * Grand Comoro scops-owl (Otus pauliani). * Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) — asumido extinto en 1898 encontrado otra vez en 1948. * New Zealand storm-petrel — Extinto en 1850 redescubierto 2003. * Bermuda Petrel or "Cahow" (Pterodroma cahow) — extinto 1620 redescubierto 1951. * Forest Owlet (Heteroglaux blewitti) — extintos en el siglo 19, redescubierto en el centro de India en 1997. * Night Parrot (Pezoporus occidentalis), extitno 1880 redescubierto 1990. * Edwards's Pheasant (Lophura edwardii), se presumia extitno 1928 redescubierto 1998. * Bruijn's Brush-turkey (Aepypodius bruijnii) * Madagascar Pochard (Aythya innotata), extinto 1991 pero un pequeño grupo se encontro en el 2006. * Kaempfer's Woodpecker (Celeus obrieni), extinto 1926. redescubierto en el 2006. * Cone-billed Tanager (Conothraupis mesoleuca) extinto 1938 redescubierto 2003. * White-winged Guan (Penelope albipennis) * Large-billed Reed-warbler (Acrocephalus orinus), redescubierto 2006, ultimo especimen conocido antes de el redescubierto murio en 1867. * Utila Chachalaca (Ortalis vetula deschauenseei), no visto durante el 1963 y el 2000 y confirmado en una fotografia 2005 * São Tomé Fiscal (Lanius newtoni) * Stresemann's Bristlefront (Merulaxis stresemanni) * Banggai Crow (Corvus unicolor) no recordado durante 1884/1885, confirmado por una fotografia 2008 * White-collared Kite (Leptodon forbesi) * São Tomé Grosbeak (Neospiza concolor) * Long-legged Warbler (Trichocichla rufa) * Bahia Tapaculo (Eleoscytalopus psychopompus) * Cebu Flowerpecker (Dicaeum quadricolor) * Berlepsch's Parotia (Parotia berlepschi) * Golden-fronted Bowerbird (Amblyornis flavifrons) * Noisy Scrub-bird (Atrichornis clamosus) * Night Parrot (Pezoporus occidentalis)